The Aquired Taste of Candy
by JrockSpam's Requested Fics
Summary: Requested: HaruXyou(the reader). As you wait for Haru to return home, you wonder why you're with the strange man. When he returned, he has an familiar, horrible surprise for you. Can he be forgiven this time... Dog inthe PWO, smut, swearing


You can't deny it. Haru is really, really, really… REALLY annoying. He always has been, even from the first day you met him when you were working in the nightclub as a waitress. You can still remember the first time you saw him, how one eyebrow pitched up your forehead as you saw this strange boy, standing at just 5 foot and nothing more back then, stumbled on stage with a hopeless smile on his chubby face and the energy of a wide-awake playful puppy. His terrible make-up was smeared and uneven, and his clothes were a bad attempt at oshare kei. You feel relieved to know he has improved in those departments over the years…  
He came up to as you were cleaning shot glasses behind the bar. His smiled in a way like that of the Cheshire cat and his brown eyes glittered like shining stars. He had taken off his make-up and gravity was finally having an effect on his hair so he looked closer to normal then he had before. That's another thing you can't deny. He was, and he is, a beautiful man.

Haru is an acquired taste all over. The way he looks naturally is actually a little odd- but his face is so alluring. His crazy hair makes you roll your eyes and shake your head with fatigue. But deep down you know you prefer that explosion of hair than the normal short hair most boys have. His strange, lazy-like clothes… Stupid Haru. Even with all these peculiar things, this 'acquired taste' he has about him is every bit as delicious as sweets. In his peculiar costumes Haru himself is, in fact, a sweet all his own. Some kind of lollipop with a sugary filling of chocolate, marsh mellows, and caramel.

He tastes good too…

What is with you? You really are turning into him- you've got his dirty mind now!  
Sex, sex, sex, sex on the brain just like Haru! Not necessarily to actually do the deed, but the kind of sex on the brain where everything looks like breasts or a penis, so everything in this world and it's mother are funny. He really is like a horny teenager! In every way you could swear you had been sleeping with a 15 year old and _not_ a 25 year old. Wow, now you're feeling like a paedophile.

Stupid Haru.

You want to pretend he's as good as gold, just like how he looks. But he isn't.  
Every time he breaks your heart, it hurts a little bit more. In a way, you are used to this constant betray of trust, but then again you still can't handle it. Why do you stay with him? You don't know. You don't have a single clue except for the sickly obvious.

You love him.

You're IN love with him.

That's why you can't bring yourself to get up and go every time it happens.

You jump a little, your attention ripped away from the television as you hear the sound of the door slamming. _Haru._ You wait for him to come and greet you. He doesn't. You listen hard until you catch the sound of clinking china cups and the click of the kettle switch. He's done it again. Every time he cheats the fucking bastard hasn't got the guts to look you in the fucking face. You grit your teeth and jump off the sofa, stomping into the kitchen with your rage building a tower inside of you. Disgust wriggles its self into your veins as the smell of unfamiliar perfume hits you and the horrid sight of a large, scabbing love bite on his neck, half hidden by his red hooded jacket, the cat ears standing to attention.

"Why do you do this to me?!" You scream out, bursting into sobs.

Haru says nothing, he just stares at you, blank face. You don't know if his eyes read boredom or guilt.

"You say you love me" you cry out, your hands turning into angry fists of fury "How can you say that?"

"I do." He argues, his voice lacking any sense of amour "I do love you. I love you more than life itself-"

"Don't! You never did and you never will" you run out the room as your tears began to fall. You collapse back on the sofa, hopelessly. Minutes later, Haru's footsteps echoed from the hall. He entered the room and pounced on to sofa like a prying animal. Haru is the beast and you are the beautiful pray.

"You know you want to forgive me" he urged, sitting close to you, with a smirk on his lips and desperation in his eyes.

"No. I don't"  
You lie.

"But I love you" Haru widened his eyes and gazed at you. He has many ways to get round you, and doing this was one of them. It was a cruel, heartless thing for him to do but he knew he worked so used it often.

"Shut up Haru!"

"No no!" he spoke like a young child, shaking his head making the hoods ear flap from side to side.

"Haru, for fucks sake!"

"No! Wait-" Haru crawls up close to you with a sneaky smirk slapped on his face "I'll shut up if you gives me kisses!" he pouts at you with wide eyes.

"I'm not kissing you" you snort, folding your arms

"But you love me"

"But you don't love me"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't" you look down into your lap as your murmur out "You just love my body"

"That too" he giggled, before his lips connected with your cheek. He left a trail down to your neck. He doesn't bite, he only kisses, tenderly, lovingly. He's fooling you all over again. As tears dribble down your cheeks, you allow him to put you down flat on the sofa, before kissing you properly, his hand already disappearing up your jumper and roaming your body freely. You are a fool. You don't stop him. You wrap your arms round his neck and keep on crying. Then he slips his hand back out your jumper and unlocks the kiss. He looks down at you, poker faced. You sob harder as you look into his dark eyes, melting your soul. You're a fool.

"Haru…" you choke out through your tears.

He wraps arms found your body and rolls you on to your side, you back pressed up against the soft sofa cushions Haru holds you close to him and kisses your tear stained tears. He shushed you before gently kissing your slightly parting lips.

"It's okay" he whispers.

You swallow before letting out a heavy, shaky breath. You hear Haru swallow too, before his eyesleft yours and in an honest voice he says-

"I'm sorry"

You sob out his name before he kisses you again softly, melting your heart. You deepen the kiss and wrap one leg over his thigh. You move one hand to the hood of his jumper, grabbing a kitty ear pulling it off so his colourful hair fell into his sweet face. He gave a little giggle into the kiss as you twirled a strand of hair round your finger, before letting it cascade off. As his hand drifts to your side and begins to raise your already-undone one, you move your hand to pull the zip down on his red kitty jumper. You smile into the kiss as you both attempt to push each other's jumpers off at the same time.

"Want to change rooms?" Haru asks with a wink.

You shake your head "I'm fine right… here"

With that, Haru rolls you both over 90 degrees, so he's back to straddling you, only this time he's stripping you quickly with knowledgeable fingers. You buck your hips as he undoes your jean's zipper and button. You reach up and fully push Haru's jumper off his shoulders and helped him pull his t-shirt over his head. He bent down and took one of your shirt buttons into his mouth and undid it with his pearly teeth. You give a little laugh at him as you watch him. Anticipation was taking over your body. You need him now, not in a minute, not even a second now. You need to be reminded, proven that he is yours and you are his. After everything he is yours. Haru is yours and no one else's and you needed the proof that moment.

You both quickly removed your clothes before you close your eyes and grit your teeth. You never did like the feeling of him entering you. It was uncomfortable. You held your breath as you felt him place his hands either side of your head before the familiar feeling came. You swallow hard and opened your eyes to meet with Haru's beautiful browns, eyeliner still smudged round their edge. You felt your bodies fully meet. You hissed as Haru lowered himself onto you, locking his hands with yours as a small smile was placed on his lips.

"Move" you mumble and Haru quickly replied by doing so, slowly.

You squeezed his hands while you got used to the feeling, the whole time staring into Haru's brown calming orbs. You attach your lips back on to his as he pumped his way into you. You moan his named into kiss as you melt into everything.

You release each other's mouth as both of your breaths become deep and heavy, sweat sticking your chests together. He mutters your name, your hands letting go. Haru took hold of your shoulders to keep you in place while your own hands reach round to his back, digging your nails into the soft snowy skin. He hisses as you make his flesh red with his own ruby blood. You swear violently as you feel your bod explode with the feeling of utter ecstasy, Haru's name leaking out your lips as he carried on pounding into you. You moan as your mental sexual building begins to build up to another explosion of pleasure just as Haru speeds up madly. You immediately knew he would hit his own sexual peak soon. You dig your sharp, blue painted nails into his back again, earning the wonderful groan of your name from his hips. Haru pounded into you so hard you could swear you would have bruised thighs in the morning, but who cares? He's yours again. To hell, you thought, with who ever had left that horrid bite on his neck earlier- he was yours again now. At this thought, a little bit of angry throbbed into your veins just as your body began to scream again. You sank your teeth into the bruise on his neck and bit down hard, marking the singer as yours once again. You bit down harder as you felt a second orgasm explode in your body, just as Haru hit his peak he groaned your name, coating your insides.  
You drew your teeth out the dents in his neck and fell back onto the sofa, Haru too. Your lie there for a while, silent except for your heavy breaths. You feel him to struggle to lift his body off you, his warmth leaving your skin, making you feel lonely again.

"I love you…" you whisper as heartbroken tears began to fall down your cheeks once more, in a silent plead for him not to leave you.

"I know…" he pecks your lips "I'm sorry. But I love you too"

You give him a quizzical lock, cocking your head to the side. "I wouldn't hurt you if I didn't love you. We'd lead separate lives, and therefore I wouldn't be able to hurt you." he explained with guilty eyes. "Maybe it would better that way"

"Never" You argued quickly, pecking his cheek "May my heart forever be broken as long as it is me in your arms at night"

Why do you always let him hurt you? You keep thinking that over and over and over…  
Then you remember a few little things and you remember why.  
You are the one he cuddles up to at night.  
You are the one who he actually cooks for.  
You are the one who gets his gentle kisses on the cheek, the forehead, the lips, your eyelids when you cry.

It's you whose name is secretly tattooed on his chest, a little to left.  
It's you who he cancels things for when you're sick.  
It's you who he writes songs about.

Maybe you hold on because, even though there are so many girls he uses, sleeps with and such, a different girl every week…

You are the one that he comes home to every night. You're the one he always goes back to. And may that never change.

_**There you go! Hope you enjoyed  
Also, when I was writing the beginning of the sex scene, PSY's song Gangnam Style was playing on the tele… It was very uncomfortable.**_


End file.
